<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>打印机夜间工作日志 by Lucius_L</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665217">打印机夜间工作日志</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L'>Lucius_L</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Multi-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>肺炎时期的十日谈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 圣女的救济</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Topic：mob/RF</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>可能的雷点（按照出现顺序）：<br/>
1.群P<br/>
2.GB（详细的女性含男性胸的描写）<br/>
3.舔肛<br/>
4.无关主角（小霍）的两人之间接吻<br/>
5.舔脚<br/>
6.BG（女性用男性手指zw的情节）<br/>
7.GB（道具性行为）<br/>
8.失禁<br/>
请确定您可以接受再阅读（拜托了）</p><p> </p><p>——————<br/>
其实他的信徒提出这样的要求时，霍天任是有些始料未及的。</p><p>但他并没有思索太久就点了头：“得啊。”</p><p>后来又是怎样发展成了这样的呢？教授望着会议室的天花板回想着。不过那并不重要，他感恩于每一个愿意为了他的理念付出努力的人，如果这样可以使他们快乐、作为小小回馈的话，那也没有什么关系。</p><p>他全身赤裸着，仰躺在会议桌上面，双手交叉放在腹部，两条腿微微地自然打开，就像是生物实验室里面标准的人体模型。</p><p>他腿间的阴毛已经刮了干净——也许是他天生体毛稀疏也说不定。形状漂亮的阴茎微微垂软在两腿间。教授早年在健身房练出了漂亮的胸肌，但后来有些疏于运动，微微胖了一些，就显得更有些肉感。他的年纪并不小了，再怎样保养，终究腰间的肉都有些松弛了下来，但依稀仍然看得出曾经美丽的线条。而那种略显丰腴的感觉，也别有动人的魅力。</p><p>他的信徒们围绕在周围，好像在对着上帝的塑像进行着祈祷一般。他们的视线在那具身体上面逡巡，带着灼热的温度，但却并非狎昵的，只是狂热而虔诚地凝望着。</p><p>教授的小指稍稍抽动了一下，大约是袒露在这些视线里面的时候，还是让他稍稍感到了不自在——并非是羞涩，他只是忧心，他真的是一个崇高的值得谁去敬仰的人吗？他们行走着的充满荆棘的道路，真的是正确的吗？</p><p>“睇着做乜啊？好冻的啊。”他带着笑意开口了，偏向一边看看——卓Sir，Carmen，沙普丘和阿生，又转向另一边——阿富，大切和阿雄。门口有个年轻的警员战战兢兢地站在那里，偷偷咽口水，手背在后面紧张地乱抓着紧锁的门把手。</p><p>霍天任记得他的名字，但是第一次在这个场合见到他，在心底了然地偷笑了一下。</p><p>随着他的这句话，就好像打开了什么开关似的。每个人都开始了动作——那是有条不紊的，好像事先商议好了一样。</p><p>他们用手指，用唇舌，探索感受着教授的身体。这是一件游走于猥亵与神圣之间的事情，他们勃起的阴茎或是渗出体液的阴道是低俗性欲的映射，但当同教授对视的时候，那种包容的坦然的眼神，总是让他们自惭形秽——把一场性爱变作献祭。</p><p>他两边的乳头分别被人嘬在了嘴里。男人和女人含吮的方式很不一样，Carmen一边把长头发拨到耳后去，一边小心地、温柔地舔吮着，用舌头稍稍顶住硬点，小小地拨弄，她另一边的头发在霍天任的胳膊上轻扫。而阿生不是这样，有些恶劣地用牙齿咬，粗糙的舌头刮过乳晕，好像在试探着把教授弄坏的底线。他们的手则是细细地摸过每一根肋骨，或轻或重地勾勒骨骼的形状。</p><p>大切则伸出舌头，舔进他的肚脐。教授身上的每个部位都清洗得很干净，带着他独特的香甜味道。大切的手慢慢滑到教授的腰侧——那里有一道很长的疤痕，只能摸得到末端的一点点，蔓延到他的后腰去。他的身体里有教授的一部分——他幸福地想着，那道伤疤就是他被神明救济的证据。</p><p>“嗯……啊……哈……”那么多只手在他的身上抚摸着，玩弄着，还有舌头，嘴唇……他起初还分辨得出谁是谁，但很快过载的快感就让他头脑昏沉，无暇顾及那么多了。</p><p>他的阴茎硬了起来，被阿富含在嘴里吮吸着，得到了妥善的对待，只是过多的快乐让这样的服务变得有些残忍起来。阿雄则毫无嫌恶地舔上了霍天任的肛口——所有人都知道，教授会把自己清洗得很干净，包括里面。柔软而有力的舌头深入到他的身体内部，被肠道紧张地夹住，稍后又因为本人的意志而稍稍放松。阿富和阿雄的脸离得好近，偶尔碰触到也会交换一个短暂的吻。</p><p>还有卓Sir，他谦卑地亲吻着教授的脚趾，将他的脚趾含在嘴里，色情地舔过两根脚趾之间的地方，再用牙齿咬着走路磨出的老茧。他嫉妒着这里的每一个人——每一个同样品尝着教授的一部分的人，但教授的锐利的目光远远地穿透了他，他自惭形秽地低下头来，感到了自己的卑劣。于是他伸手抚摸着霍天任的小腿，欣赏艺术品一般的轻，带着些讨好的意味。</p><p>沙普丘拉起教授的一只手，这个东南亚来的女人手腕高超、雷厉风行，但同样在异国被一个男人征服——也“征服”过这个男人。“教授，我们呢度的人都中意用罂粟花染指甲……我来帮您染吧。”她说，就好像是什么日常交谈之中，而非在任何涉及情色的场合。教授的手指并不算是好看，早年他的出身并不好，留下来的伤痕和茧子交叠着，被一个女人的手指一一抚摸过去。</p><p>“啊……哈啊……！嗯——！”他拉长了调子，很快就射了出来。精液被某个人吞了下去，好像是什么值得争抢的圣水似的。另一个人舔着他软下来的阴茎，将残留的一点也舐去，然后溜到阴囊，含着小小的圆球。第三个人继续含着他的龟头，试图将舌头舔进马眼里面去，刺激得他又冒出了一小股腺液。</p><p>他的身体颤抖着，但手却被沙普丘牢牢地握在手里，没有一丝颠簸，她垂着眼帘，专注地把红色的膏涂抹在教授的指甲上。</p><p>高潮后的不应期让霍天任稍稍清醒了一点。他冲那个仍然手足无措地呆站在门口的年轻人招了招手，叫：“阿生。”他的名字和另一位阿生的末尾是相同的，可教授还是这样叫了。</p><p>“做乜嘢啊？”埋头在他锁骨处啃咬、留下印记的男人抬起了头，不明所以地问道。</p><p>“噗……冇揾你……啊。”教授恶作剧地笑了，被不满的阿生按着接了一个长长的吻，绞紧的舌头挤出了津液，在唇舌之间拉出了丝。</p><p>那个年轻人走到了跟前，看着他们在他眼前热吻，脑子糊里糊涂地烧成一片。他应该做什么？没有人告诉他，只是让他呆在那里，像一个最贴近的看客。</p><p>“除、除裤啊。”教授对他说，声音是颤抖着的。他的阴茎又立了起来，仍然被人坚持不懈地玩弄着。或者说，他在被迫地填进更多的、更多的快感，自愿地被潮水淹没。</p><p>年轻人像是终于惊醒了，手忙脚乱地解开皮带，金属扣落地的声音好像砸在每个人心头似的。教授偏过头，空着的那只手握着他的阴茎，为他口交。细生（注：年轻一点的阿生）想要拒绝，慌张地摆着手，却被教授温柔的圆眼睛看穿了其中的真实意愿。霍天任含得很深，直到紧窒的喉口。</p><p>教授射出来第二次的时候，屋子的气息已经变得渐渐淫靡起来了。</p><p>细生仍然没有射，被他含吮着阴茎，声音喘得很急。男人们在教授的身体上蹭弄着阴茎，胸部，手，还有柔软的腰间的软肉。过多的腺液和汗水让摩擦变得顺滑起来，教授开始将快感一一返还给自己的信徒。阿富用他的左手自慰着，刚染的红色指甲就被沾上了粘液。教授会用带着老茧的手指拨弄他的顶端，让这个男人爽快地发出闷哼。他的右手插在Carmen的阴道里面，这个女孩子柔顺地依偎在他的臂间，小声地呻吟着，平等地享受着从教授那里得到的东西。女毒贩戴了假体，在教授后面的洞里驰骋着，享受着征服的快感。</p><p>阿雄略带粗暴地挤开了细生，俯下身来和教授接吻，在口腔里品尝到别人的味道很不舒服，但教授总会温柔地勾着他的舌头，含着他厚厚的下唇消除他的一丝怨气。被挤开的细生没有生气，他惶恐而痴迷地摸着教授的胸部，沿着身体曲线滑动的手不知道与谁的相撞了，就十指交握起来，汗津津的。</p><p>罂粟花味道的指甲油打翻了，颓靡而诱人的气味混合着精液和汗水的味道，好像是什么催发情欲的熏香，那味道似乎与教授很是相近，诱人的美丽的。但教授却并非象征着罪恶的花朵——是不是与教授做爱就能窥探得到那片他想象中纯白的理想国呢？或是进入得越深，就越能体会到教授所期待的某个未来？</p><p>霍天任已经不知道自己高潮了多少次，阴茎的，后穴的，他被过多的性欲淹没了。他想他已经失禁了两回，射空的阴茎有些疼，但还能忍受。前列腺的一点被不断地刺激着，过激的快感——那还能称之为快感吗？成为了一样恐怖的东西。他觉得一部分的自己好像游离了出去，高高地俯视着在他身上获得了快感的人们。</p><p>如果只是这样就能作为给大家的一点小小感谢，那真是太好了。他想。有如此多纯粹的人，只要少少的给予就能得到满足。</p><p>真好。</p><p> </p><p>——————<br/>
备注：Carmen，沙普丘，大切和卓Sir是原电影中角色<br/>
阿雄-苏肇雄｜监狱风云<br/>
阿生-何尚生｜暗战<br/>
细生-单海生｜黑白道<br/>
阿富-李锦富｜全职杀手</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 心眼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Topic：身体残疾/父子</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无敌走的时候没有带走师父送给他的那柄剑。它起初叫做柔肠剑，取侠骨柔肠之意，但无敌素来不喜欢一个这样女气的名字，连带也不怎么中意这样一柄剑。</p><p>金傲起初是没有发现这一点的。无敌的那间屋子空着了，师父不在了，他不去说，也没有下人敢理。就那样搁置着，积攒着灰尘，等着某天金傲慢吞吞地抚平了伤口埋藏好心事，再去将那些东西一一收殓。</p><p>只是这些日子以来，门派里面总有些不寻常的事情发生——倒也说不上好还是坏。只是，不寻常罢了。</p><p>张师姐的内衣忽然出现在了李师妹屋里面；后院养的鸡鸭给人从笼里放了出来，扑扇着翅膀满院子地叫唤；住在偏房的童子们被子全被掀了，地上落着一地鸡毛，第二天战战兢兢地打着喷嚏来找金傲告状。</p><p>这些天金傲都已经渐渐习惯了在弟子们的大呼小叫里面醒来了。今天能够在一片平静中睁开眼睛，竟然还让他小小地吃了一惊。</p><p>随后看到了枕边的那柄剑时，他半是惊恐，半是坦然地想着：“啊，到我了。”</p><p>无敌的佩剑，无端端地躺在了他的床头。</p><p>剑柄光秃秃的，上面的红绳和铃铛教主人扯走了，留下了一圈发白的痕迹。尽管不中意这把剑，无敌还是用了漂亮奢华的剑鞘，上边镶着翡翠和珍珠，形成枝桠的形状。</p><p>又或许正是因为他不甚中意，才随手捡了家里呆了的一柄剑鞘而已。除了执着于武学，金傲似乎没有见过无敌喜欢什么东西，讨厌的倒是很多：落雨的天气，风刮过树叶簌簌的响声，还有金傲自己。</p><p>他叹口气，兜兜转转地把那柄剑放在桌上，发了一阵呆。</p><p>第二天那把剑又出现在了他的床头。</p><p>这是很不寻常的事。就算不是一流的高手，金傲也不觉得会有小贼能三番两次地潜入他的卧室而不被发觉的。</p><p>这天晚上他带着几分警惕入睡，可是一整宿也没有什么动静。他断断续续不安稳地睡到天光大亮的时候才睁开了眼——</p><p>只见一个男人怀里抱着那把柔肠剑，倚在窗棂上面，圆圆的眼睛直直地望着前面，好像在出神地思考什么。</p><p>金傲确实被吓了一大跳——他生得同无敌一般面孔，就连眼尾上挑的一点弧度都一模一样。</p><p>但不知怎地，他就是知道，这并非是无敌回来寻回自己的旧剑。难道是家中的某位弟兄？他惊疑不定地想着，还没来得及把满腹疑问说出口，就听得那个男人开口叫他：</p><p>“爹。”</p><p>这下金傲差点从床榻上跳起来，蹙着眉喝道：“边个係你老豆啊？痴咗罢你？”</p><p>只听那人慢悠悠地道：“我係你开炉铸的剑，经你师父的手赠给你师弟，喊你爹有乜不对？”他从窗沿上轻巧地跳下来，朝金傲走过来。他的眼睛很漂亮，注视着金傲的时候让他有点不知所措——但他很快就发现，那双眼睛没有什么神采，盛着些空茫的东西，不知道望向哪里。</p><p>“你话乜啊？”金傲的眉皱得愈发紧，他听闻过有灵异精怪的故事，可是却是不信的。“冇乱讲大话，你係乜人，快话来吧。”</p><p>男人叹了口气，两手揣在袖口里面，说：“我叫阿鸡。”讲完这话，整个人忽然地消失在了金傲面前。那柄剑落在了地上，发出了噌楞的一声响。</p><p>金傲愣了半天，穿着里衣爬下了床，拾起那柄剑来晃了晃，又不见动静。他揉了揉眼、又拍了一把自己的脸，权当是做了一场幻梦。“我点解给自己的仔起名叫阿鸡……？”他絮絮叨叨地念着，“几难听啊。”</p><p>“爹。”第二天清早阿鸡躺在金傲床边，撑着脖子看他的时候，金傲还是吓了一大跳。</p><p>“我点会还在发梦喈……？”金傲喃喃自语着，就又要合上眼睛睡去了。</p><p>阿鸡有点不解，皱着眉困惑地问着：“我昨天唔係同你讲过了乜？点解仲不明喈？”他梳着乱糟糟的发型，刘海有点过长，险些遮住了眼睛。困扰地拿那柄剑的剑柄敲着金傲的被褥，发出小声的闷响。</p><p>金傲猛地掀翻了被子，腾地坐起来，苦兮兮地问：“大佬，你到底係人係鬼啊……？做乜非要找上我？”</p><p>阿鸡没作声，直勾勾地“注视”着他，把柔肠剑抱在怀里。</p><p>他们就这样缄默着僵持了很久——金傲才缓慢地犹疑地动了。他试探地伸出手去，拂了拂阿鸡的头发。是软软的细细的，和一般人比起来似乎看不出什么不同。比起相信面前这是那把他亲手放进炉里的剑胚，他还是宁愿认为阿鸡不过是个脑子糊里糊涂的痴线高人。</p><p>“你唔信我？你点解唔信我？”阿鸡偏了偏头，眼睛却慢了半拍才转动，他有点委屈地说着，但紧缩的眉头又似乎只是不满于金傲对他的怀疑。</p><p>金傲沉默了，他想大约任何人都不会轻易相信这样的事情吧，但阿鸡的神情却好像是他特别无理取闹、疑神疑鬼。</p><p>过了许久，他总算长叹一口气。就算阿鸡不是那柄柔肠剑，他也没办法就这么把他赶出去；就算他想赶，也还真的奈何不了这样一个神出鬼没的家伙。当务之急只有继续妥协——“那，冇叫我老豆得唔得？”</p><p>那天开始，门派里就多了个金傲的剑侍，总是捧着那把无敌的旧剑跟着他到处晃来晃去，像是一条小尾巴。起初大家都以为是无敌回来了——后来才渐渐发现，这个叫阿鸡的剑侍，颇有几分懵懵懂懂的固执和天真，更重要的是他双目失明，虽然那双圆圆亮亮的眼睛和从前的无敌那么像，似乎看不出什么端倪，可终究是少了灵动的神采。</p><p>金傲起初是不习惯总有人跟着他的，无论是练剑还是授课，哪怕是他冲凉都要抱着剑坐在窗子下边。可日子久了也就惯了，偶尔见不到阿鸡还觉得哪里有些不对劲。</p><p>他问过阿鸡的眼睛是怎样瞎的——他若是一柄剑，又怎么会瞎掉的？</p><p>阿鸡沉默着没有答，这是他一贯不愿说的态度，意味着谁也撬不开他的口。然而金傲始终是有所不同的，他沉默了很久，很久，最终还是轻描淡写地讲：“佢唔中意有人同佢一样嘅。”</p><p>金傲站了起来，好像是想起来什么事一样地逃走了，远远地把那句轻飘飘的说话抛在后面，权当做没有听到了。他从此也没再问过这样的话。</p><p>阿鸡最中意听他吹笛子，或是弹琴。有时候金傲确实觉得阿鸡像是一把刀、一柄剑——因为他沉默地立在那里的时候，好像就真像是一把插在地上的武器，仿佛独自困在另一个世界里面似的。</p><p>但听到音乐的时候不是这样。金傲用余光瞥着他，清楚地看到那双眼睛里面的光被一点点地点亮了起来，就像是第一次得到了糖果的小孩子，真挚得让金傲甚至觉得罪恶。</p><p>“是河流。”阿鸡难得地笑了，整张脸都平和地舒展开来，托着腮愉快地听着。惊鸿一瞥那个小小的微笑，让金傲心头猛烈地一跳。</p><p>他转了调子，那是山川，是大海，是星空。阿鸡一一地听过去——他人生第一次地，看到了那么多从未见过的东西，那么美丽，而震撼人心。他席地而坐，躺了下来，舒展开了自己。那双看不到的眼睛望着天空，映着清澈的蓝色。</p><p>金傲看着他放松的表情，慢慢地换作了清浅的调子，唱诵天空中的云，还有偶然划过的飞鸟。</p><p>有那么一个晚上——故事总是这样讲的，金傲喝了酒。他总是显得心事重重，门派的担子压在他身上，好想让他喘不过来气似的。也许他忽然就想要喝酒了，人们说一醉解千愁，他也希望是这样的。</p><p>阿鸡也浅浅地在杯沿舔了一口，粉红色的舌头在酒盏边缘掠过去罢了，可还是被辣得直撇嘴，眉心又深深地皱了起来。他不解地抬头看金傲，很不明白他为什么中意喝这样的东西。</p><p>而金傲只是从喉咙里哼出了一个带点嘲笑的笑音，一杯杯地把烈酒灌进喉咙深处。</p><p>“阿鸡，你知唔知爱情？”他饮到微醺，忽然这样说道。没等回答，他就已经自顾自地取出了笛子，吹了起来。</p><p>今晚的曲调很不一样。阿鸡说不上来，他不知道这是什么，味道甜美但不是糖果，苦涩却不像杏仁。听着听着，泪水茫然地从他的眼眶里面流了出来，顺着脸颊落在茶桌边上，留下一个个圆形的小水痕。“乜……乜啊……？”他不甚明白地看着金傲的侧脸，那半张脸被月光照得白惨惨的，垂下的眼睫在脸上织出了阴影。</p><p>“傻啊，呢就係爱情了。”这句话轻得好像一片羽毛，风一吹好像听不清似的。</p><p>他动作的时候袖口打翻了酒盏。杯里盛着的月亮洒在了桌面上，碎成了零散的波光。</p><p>他吻了阿鸡。</p><p>他急促地吮吸着阿鸡嘴里面的津液，勾动他的舌头和他一起纠缠。懵懂的阿鸡花了很长时间才适应另一个人的温度，笨拙地回应着造物者的吻。</p><p>啊，这就是爱情。他恍然地想。</p><p>金傲扯开他的衣领，在他脖颈和锁骨上面留下鲜红的吻痕，另一只手撩开他衣服的下摆，摸索那些更深的、更私密的地方。</p><p>中庭的月光那么敞亮，阿鸡的衣服慢慢地被扯散了，露出了瓷白色的皮肤——他无力地承受着过多的、从未感受过的快感，软弱的喘息从唇齿之间漏了出来。</p><p>射在金傲手上的时候，阿鸡颤颤地从喉咙里挤出了一个颤抖着的单字：“爹……”</p><p>这好像忽然把金傲惊醒了。他看着躺在地上的阿鸡，早上被他梳好的发髻散开了，柔软的头发铺散开来，卷曲的发尾被他捉在手里。他的衣物也散乱了开来，胸口和大腿的位置留着许多的红痕，淫靡地展示在他面前。只是他的表情——仍然茫然着，纯洁着，那双眼睛湿漉漉的，映着两弯月亮。一滴眼泪慢慢地从眼角落下来。</p><p>“这就係……爱情喈……？”阿鸡说，声音没办法像平时那样保持沉稳，“好幸福……又好辛苦……”他说着，把自己的感受讲给爸爸听。</p><p>金傲崩溃地哭了。他伏在阿鸡旁边，哭得比他更像一个孩子，鼻子和眼睛皱在一起，大股的眼泪涌出来，全没有了形象。“对唔起……对唔起……”他歇斯底里地向阿鸡道歉，深深痛恨着这个不堪的自己。</p><p>为什么要道歉呢……？阿鸡恍惚地想着，他不明白。</p><p>许多年以后阿鸡遇到了一个女孩子。她也会吹山川河流的曲子，但爱情呢？</p><p>“唔对……唔对！唔係咁嘅……！”他慌乱地挥开了那根笛子，终于后知后觉地发现什么东西不太对——永远地离开了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 笼中人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Topic：掰弯直男/公开露出</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>志摩常听别人讲镇宇是个有点孤僻有点阴郁的人。</p><p>“点会呢？”他笑着这样回答。他从小就和镇宇认识，虽然有少少腼腆，但镇宇绝不是那样会给人留下不好的印象的人。一笑起来就总是引得大婶过来捏他的脸——比起自小就像个黑炭头似的志摩，白白嫩嫩的镇宇就好像只小白兔似的。</p><p>这样的镇宇，怎么能用阴郁这样的词语形容呢？志摩是怎样也不明白的。</p><p>当然他爽朗却也粗心，不然怎么会注意不到，当他说要把后半生奉献给中意的女人时，镇宇那个笑容背后淡淡的阴翳。</p><p>他也不会意识到，除了同女儿波波和他讲话之外，镇宇总是习惯用面具一般的温柔微笑隔开自己和别人。又或许他只是觉得理所应当——他同镇宇认识了二十几年，当然对老朋友的态度和陌生人有所不同，那有有什么不对的呢？只是他有没有享受着这样的区别对待？那大约是他自己没有想过，也无法给出什么答案的问题了。</p><p>因此当志摩被蒙着眼睛绑着手脚推搡着到了什么地方的时候，他堪称镇定地漫无边际地想了Ron和雪笙，想了家里面的老妈，最后挂住了一番镇宇家可爱的小女儿波波——满心期待着身为检察官的镇宇一定会找到他的，丝毫没有想到他才是绑架自己的罪魁祸首。</p><p>那个人的动作很轻，好像是怕弄疼了他似的，小心地给他的手上拷上了一个手铐——内衬着棉布，很柔软，几乎只是像戴上了一个手环似的。然后他解开了绑着志摩的绳索，冰凉的手指拂过热痛的红痕，让志摩一激灵。</p><p>“大佬啊，我边度得罪你了啊？”志摩意识到不能坐以待毙，絮絮叨叨地一个人说了起来，“我屋企都冇钱嘅，冇乜赎金给你嘅啊……你係唔係绑错人喈？我老婆都还大咗肚呢……你放我返去吧？”</p><p>那个人的手指停了停，凉凉地点在志摩的手腕处，时间长了稍稍染上了一点温热的温度。他终于讲话了：“我知——我当然知，唔止一个，仲有两个呢。”那声音志摩太过熟悉了——他们已经相熟二十几年了，又怎么会认不出那个很有特点的带些鼻音的声音。紧接着，他的手指移开了，解掉了志摩脸上的黑布。</p><p>志摩摆了摆头，一时难以适应屋子里面的光线，但有点模糊的视线已经足够看清面前这个人。他一时竟然不知道该说什么好，嘴巴像是濒死的鱼一样翕张了两下，干巴巴地问道：“阿Ron和雪笙佢哋冇嘢吧？”</p><p>“你都真嘅几中意佢哋啊。”镇宇好惊讶地后退了一步，手里面攥着的黑布条掉在了地上，他连忙慌慌张张地去捡。</p><p>“你做乜嘢啊……？冇玩了，快松开我啊。”志摩尚且还带着些不可置信和他不过是恶作剧的幻想，把连着长长的锁链的手铐举到面前，哗啦啦地晃动了几下。</p><p>“唔得嘅。”镇宇摇了摇头，又再后退了一步。眼睛直直地望着志摩。后者好像终于理解了别人对镇宇的评价。至少在这个时候，那双眼睛里确实是溢满着让他害怕的悲伤的。“点解、点解你唔睇得到我呢？”他问，“……我唔中意你同果两条女一起嘅。”</p><p>“乜、乜啊……？”志摩一时间没反应过来。他用了一小会才终于结结巴巴地回答道：“我、我唔中意男人嘅……”</p><p>镇宇毫不意外地点了点头，扯出了一个白惨惨的笑容。他的刘海有点乱糟糟地遮在眼睛前面，下唇被咬得鲜红，加上过于苍白的皮肤，让那个笑怎么看怎么透着凄楚的味道。</p><p>“我知嘅……冇嘢，我只係唔希望你同那两条女一起，等佢哋走咗，我们就一起出去啊。”镇宇说着，慢慢走近了志摩，蹲下腰来去解绑在膝盖处的绳子。他坦然地露出瘦削的脊背，志摩能隔着那件薄薄的T恤看得到他脊骨的形状。只要砸断他的骨头，那声惨叫大约能传得很远吧——他已经高高抬起了两只手合拢在一起，铁链被拉扯得蹭蹭作响。</p><p>可是他终究没有落下手去。</p><p>镇宇才刚解开了绳子，就被愤怒的志摩一脚踹了出去。他虚弱地在地板上滑开一段，捂着肚子干呕，半天也没能爬起来。</p><p>“你癫咗啊你！快松开我啊！”志摩冲过去，继续踹他，捡着会让他疼又不至于伤到内脏的地方付诸暴力。那条锁链真的很长，即使是这样的动作也几乎没受到什么限制。</p><p>镇宇虚弱地伸着双手格挡着，只是护着脑袋而已。他是时常锻炼的人，在健身房的时候志摩也见过他胸部和胳膊的肌肉，但这会儿他只是被动地在地板上蜷缩成一团，任由自己在他身上留下淤痕。</p><p>“对唔起……对唔起，志摩……”他接连不断地道着歉，“你打我吧……我都唔想咁嘅……”说着，声音里面有了些哽咽，听上去很可怜。</p><p>志摩有些挫败地停了下来，喘着粗气瞪着还在地上趴着的镇宇。他仍然没能相信这是真实的——他最好的朋友转眼间变成了意图监禁他的变态罪犯。现在想来镇宇的偏执和阴暗早就有了端倪，就在他拿着枪冲过来同他讲他要杀掉所有坏人的时候一样，他没有相信也没有在意。</p><p>“对、对唔起……我都不想的……”镇宇的下巴青了一块，呛咳着艰难地爬了起来，泪水把一张脸弄得一塌糊涂，红肿的眼睛看起来倒像是被打了似的。“我、我去给你拿点嘢食……”他似乎意识到了志摩愤怒的视线，低着头躲避着，仓皇地跌跌撞撞地打开房间的门走了出去。</p><p>志摩试图跟上他——但那根锁链终于抻紧了，让他在离那扇门不过两步远的地方停了下来，怎么伸手都够不到门把手。</p><p>这是间布置精巧的房间，陈设是一应俱全的。只是没有电话，多了一条困住志摩的链条。</p><p>志摩想象着镇宇是怀着怎样的心情布置着这个房间的，不禁觉得有些不寒而栗。</p><p>镇宇很快回来了，带了食物和水。志摩把那些东西全都扫到地上，镇宇也丝毫没有生气，只是呓语着什么他听不清的话，跪在地上一一地把那些东西收拾好。</p><p>日子久了志摩渐渐变得绝望了起来。他感受不到自己在这间房间里已经呆了多久，这大约是间地下室的房间，没有窗子，什么时候打开灯都是亮堂堂的。虽然电视上显示着时间，房间里也有挂钟，可他仍然难以实质地感到时间的流逝。</p><p>镇宇尽可能多地呆在这间屋子里，陪着志摩。他的姿态是柔顺而卑微的，将自己的人格放得很低，即使被辱骂或是一顿毒打，也从没有丝毫的反抗。甚至可以说是对志摩百依百顺，只除了放他出去这一件事。</p><p>他时常想起被他搞大了肚子的一对女性，悲哀地发现，即使没有他，她们仍然会过得很好——她们是彼此相爱的，即使中间出现了一个小差错，但柔软的女性躯体很快就把那个小小的错误包裹起来、弥合起来，只是留下一个痕迹罢了。</p><p>也许除了镇宇和他的老妈，真的不会有人在乎他的失踪了。他消极地想着。警队大约还会开香槟庆祝总算甩掉了一个麻烦的包袱吧。</p><p>“啊……啊……嗯……”镇宇做作地呻吟着，学着妓女似的把胸部尽量地挺起来，送到志摩的手边。他惶恐地享受着志摩的抚摸，尽管后者没碰过男人，勉为其难的样子又很是不得要领。</p><p>“我唔中意你咁嘅，好假。”志摩蹙着眉，给了他一个巴掌。于是镇宇不敢叫了，讷讷地展开身体，顺从着志摩的意思。</p><p>志摩似乎仍然不太满意似的，眉头始终没有舒展开。他用力地揉搓着镇宇丰满的胸肌，那个部位当然比不上女人，但是柔软而又有弹性的触感也不会让人讨厌。他不知道男人的乳头也能带来快感，并且比女人还要迅速地硬成了一个小点。他用力地拧了一把镇宇的胸乳，让后者无法忍耐地漏出了一声短促的叫唤。</p><p>“志摩……志摩……”他扭动着身体，两条腿夹紧了摩擦着，因为粗暴的对待而勃起了，两腿间的阴茎翘了起来，被他慌乱地按压下去，疼得他眼睛有些泛出了泪花。</p><p>“你点解会变成咁嘅？”志摩百思不得其解，只好虐待着镇宇权作排解。他被困在这里太久的愤怒和无力全都发泄在这具身体上，留下了深深浅浅的红印和黑青。</p><p>“啊……哈啊……对唔起……但我，但我中意你啊……”镇宇哀叫着，不知道是痛多点还是爽快多点。他被皮带抽打着脊背射了出来，拖出了好长的一个调子。</p><p>啊，志摩解掉了皮带。他恍惚地想着，连忙翘起了屁股，殷勤地把肛口露出来给他，颤抖着的四肢跪趴在床上，几乎难以勉力支撑住身体。他被一下子抽在了肛口，痛感火辣地烧上来，让他哀哀地叫了一声，但刚刚射过的身体太过敏感，前面反而又冒出了腺液。清洗干净弄进去的大量润滑液也溢了出来，弄得他两腿之间黏糊糊的。</p><p>志摩插进了他身体里。他一向都懒得顾及镇宇的感受。这是不对的——他告诉自己听。可在这荒唐的地下室里，干男人的屁股是唯一发泄的途径。他悲哀地发现，欣赏着镇宇狼狈的姿态而获得复仇快感的自己也已经变得面目全非了。</p><p>他用力地抽插着，那个甬道又湿又紧，让他的阴茎被舒服地含着，态度就好像镇宇本人一样低微又殷勤。志摩捅开紧绞着的肠壁，往更深的地方去，发狠地拉起镇宇没力气的双腿，在他大腿内侧掐出可怖的红痕来。</p><p>“啊……！啊……！”镇宇被干得一颠一颠，发顶偶尔撞在床头发出闷响，整个人又被拖回来，被当成泄欲工具一样地猛烈肏干着。他可怜兮兮地叫着，直翻白眼，前面的阴茎甩着甩着就又硬了起来，甚至没需要太多前列腺的刺激。志摩身上的锁链哗啦哗啦地响着，好似在打节拍。</p><p>当然的。志摩这样对他是当然的。他还愿意碰自己已经让镇宇受宠若惊，只是被打两下就能让志摩疏解一些郁闷的话，镇宇觉得很值得，就连这些疼痛都变得十分有价值。</p><p>镇宇没用多久就被插射了第二回，这次的精液已经稀薄了许多，淅淅沥沥地从前面冒出来，弄脏了床单。</p><p>“嗯哼……”他从鼻腔里面哼出轻飘飘的呻吟，在志摩听来就越显得讽刺。志摩也快要射了，加快了在他身体里耸动的速度，让那些细碎的叫春也发不出音来，只剩下急促的喘息和粘稠的水声。</p><p>他射在镇宇身体里。用枕头蒙着他的脸高潮。就这样闷死他吧——志摩想着，不想在高潮的时候也看到那张迷醉的脸。但在挣扎弱下来的时候还是松开了手。</p><p>镇宇呛咳着，瞳孔已经微微有点扩散，被搞得失禁了，意识逐渐恢复的时候才意识到自己的阴茎在流出尿液。</p><p>“乌糟邋遢。”志摩说着，从他身上跨坐起来，抽出了自己的阴茎。</p><p>镇宇花了一点时间才恢复了对自己身体的掌控。</p><p>志摩点了一支烟，冷冷地看着他夹着屁股忙前忙后地更换床单。把烟屁股熄灭在了他的锁骨上面。</p><p>雪笙今天又来了镇宇的办公室，她很疲惫，眼眶下面泛着淡淡的青黑，挺着大肚子寻找着自己的丈夫。</p><p>镇宇有些走神，身上的淤痕还在隐隐作痛，让他很难静得下心来做事。他低垂着眼帘，温柔地敷衍了这位女士几句话。</p><p>雪笙似乎听到了他的心不在焉，但是也并没多想，只当是他也在为志摩的无故失踪忧心。她坐在那里，仓皇失措地哭了一阵，花了一些时间才收拾好自己的心情，站起来同镇宇道别。</p><p>“你呢度……係点搞的？”她在自己锁骨的位置轻轻点了点。</p><p>镇宇不自在地微微偏过去了头，低声回答：“冇嘢嘅……”说着，拉起了衬衣的领子，试图遮住露出的一小截创可贴。“陆太太，唔早了，你仲大着肚，我送你返屋企。”他站起来，稍稍强硬地将雪笙搭在椅背上的外套披在了她肩上，揽着她的脊背往外面走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 前车之鉴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Topic：精神控制/恐怖故事</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>午餐聊天的时候，大家说起跟着哪位师兄做事。当黄志诚讲他被分给了高展文的时候，整个餐桌上面都安静了几秒钟。</p><p>他不是个爱八卦的人，不知道这其中有什么内情，只道高展文是个年纪轻轻就已经做了警司的有为男士。跟着这样的人做事为什么会招来这样的反应？他很是不明白，傻傻地一个人举着酒杯，尴尬极了。</p><p>陆师兄给他解了围，爽朗地道：“跟佢好啊，年纪轻轻就做警司，都几好！”说着举着杯和桌上的后生一个个碰过去，大家都讲几句台面上的客套话，场面总算是转了过去。</p><p>散席后黄志诚不依不饶要问个清楚，截住了陆启昌，后者犹豫了半天，才打着圆场说道：“唔过係些唔好的传闻喈，你一定要问嚟做乜啊？跟住好好做事得了——佢哋讲乜嘢你都别理，都係乱讲嘅了。”他说着，揽着拍了拍黄志诚的肩膀，好似给他鼓点劲。这反倒是让黄志诚心里一个咯噔——陆启昌向来是最不会讲人坏话的一个，讲什么“跟住好好做事”已经算是一句不小的恶言，让他实在不能不忧心自己的前途。</p><p>真正见到高展文的那一天他已经预好了最坏的打算——</p><p>而事实也确实在滑脱向最不妙的一个方向。年轻的警司惫懒地把两条修长笔直的腿翘在桌子上，手里不知道拿着哪单Case的File，有一眼没一眼地看着，见他进来就随手丢在了桌面上，撞倒了乱糟糟的文件堆里面埋着的咖啡，深色的液体淌了一桌子。高展文愤怒地跳了起来，操着不标准的港式英语连骂：“Shit！Shit！”一边抽了纸巾胡乱揩着咖啡渍，但还是把那些档案搞出了一个个的污痕。</p><p>他的脾气来得快去得也快，随手把用脏的纸巾一丢就又坐回了转椅上面，倦怠地整个人缩在柔软的皮垫里面。“果个……果个边个。”他冲黄志诚招招手，“你去同毛Sir讲，我搞糟了果单Case嘅File，教他影印一份给我啊。”他说话也有些有气无力的，似乎生活根本没什么指望似的。</p><p>黄志诚已经蹙紧了眉头，看向高展文的视线愈发失望了。但他到底还是忍住了，转身出去了独间的办公室，只好把玻璃门蹭地摔上来表示自己的不满。</p><p>黄志诚到底还是和高展文上床了。</p><p>高展文熟练地打开自己的身体，将剃光了毛的下体展示给他看。他色情地把两根手指放在嘴巴里面嘬吸，然后慢动作地一点点抽出来，还能看得到粉红的舌头依依不舍地卷着关节。他把湿漉漉的指头塞进自己的肛口，然后快速地进出着，把自己插出放荡的呻吟。</p><p>黄志诚糊里糊涂地硬了。他当然会硬，没有一个男人能在这个婊子面前handle情欲，除非阳痿。他愤怒地抽出自己的皮带甩在一边，好像是要把那一下落在高展文的身上似的。</p><p>高展文扬着下巴，垂着眼帘睨他，眼神中分明是带着点不屑的。他咬着蓝色花纹的领带，伸手解开自己的衬衫纽扣，露出来肌肉饱满的胸部，两个乳头上挂着乳夹，务实的款式，将那两个红点弄得充血破皮，硬邦邦地挺立着。</p><p>黄志诚被那样的视线激怒了。他按着高展文的肩膀，把他深入后穴的手指拽出来，换上了自己的阴茎。那感觉很好。高展文就像是传言里那样会讨好人，各个意义上的。敏感湿润的肠壁含着他的阴茎，收缩吸吮着他，比女人的感觉还要好——而手底下的触感也不像高展文看上去那样单薄瘦削，肩膀还是有些肌肉的，让他清楚地意识到他是在和一个男人上床——是他的上司，一个靠屁股上位的婊子。</p><p>“啊——嗯——啊——”高展文胡乱叫着，整张脸被情欲熏得微红，平时总是无精打采的眼睛睁大了，展现出圆圆的形状，亮亮的虹膜上面覆着一层水膜，颇有些楚楚可怜的味道，看起来顺眼了好多。</p><p>黄志诚拨弄几下他的阴茎，他就毫无预兆地尖叫着射了。精液弄在黄志诚手上，被他嫌弃地蹭在了高展文脱到脚踝的裤子上面。高潮时候绞紧了他阴茎的肠道意外地谄媚，被他不留情面地顶开，一次次继续命中前列腺的一点，让这位所谓的前辈在他身下发出有点难受却依然放荡的呻吟。</p><p>没过多久黄志诚也射在了安全套里面。他居高临下地看着沉溺快感的高展文，心中的轻蔑和不平几乎要爆发出来。</p><p>高展文的眼睛半眯着，呼吸乱作一团。身上被黄志诚不收力的玩弄留下了或深或浅的痕迹，在他白净的皮肤上显得过分显眼。他挣扎着爬起来，四肢软绵绵的，被汗水浸湿透了，缺乏必要的摩擦力，在丝绸床单上直打滑。他颤抖着手指从床头柜里面摸出一支香烟，划了好几次火机才将它点着。“……要唔要？”他把烟盒朝黄志诚那边倾斜过去。</p><p>黄志诚顿了顿，抽出了一支叼在嘴里。于是高展文就将火机探过来为他点烟。</p><p>一支烟吸了一多半，高展文的手总算稳下来些。他凑近了黄志诚，把一口烟雾喷在他的脸上，然后好像觉得有趣一样咯咯地笑了起来。“File睇咗未？”他问道，像是这时候才忽然想起他们是两个差人，不是什么妓女与嫖客。</p><p>“……睇过了。”黄志诚不明白这个在办公室摸鱼大半天的阿Sir为什么在这种时候忽然提起公事，但还是回答了。</p><p>“喔……那几好。”他把烟熄在床头柜上，留下一个黑乎乎的焦痕——那地方已经积攒了很多黑色的痕迹，看来他常常这样做。“揸车吧，我哋做嘢了。”</p><p>“做乜嘢啊？”黄志诚望了望外面——都已经1点多钟，只有昏黄的路灯亮着，对面的单位泰半已经熄了灯，想必是好梦正酣。“你癫咗啦？”他瞪大了眼睛，看着高展文，不知道这个头脑空空的家伙究竟在想些什么。</p><p>“那我自己去？”高展文已经穿回了衬衫，领带还在他脖子上挂着，没法重新塞在领子下面，他也不在意，就那么大敞着领口，露出刚刚黄志诚留下的红痕。</p><p>黄志诚语塞了一阵。他想，跟着上司回家，并且答应上去喝一杯就是他今天最大的错误。然而事已至此，彼时的黄志诚也只好忍气吞声，尽量平静地拿起玄关的钥匙，笃笃地踩着步子下楼去了。</p><p>他们进入那间酒吧的时候，黄志诚恨不得把脸挡起来。高展文出现在他面前的时候他就已经想要这么做了——歪斜地挂在脖子上的领带还有一块被他的唾液弄出的湿痕，领口大敞着，衬衣外面胡乱披着白天在差馆的那件西服外套。裤子上面的皮带不见了，松松垮垮的裤子直往下坠——他甚至怀疑高展文根本没穿内裤，被裤子明显地勾出了阴茎的形状。</p><p>“喂，大佬，丸仔有吗？”高展文刚坐下来，就拍着其中一个看起来像是话事人的肩膀问着。尽管黄志诚穿得正经，看起来像是什么小职员，但只要高展文搭着他的肩膀，看上去就立刻不一样了。哪有什么正经人会带着男娼到酒吧来呢？</p><p>黄志诚绷紧了神经，下意识地紧张了起来。他终于想起在哪里见过这个头目的脸——正是那份沾满了咖啡渍的档案上。最前面的一页就是这张凶神恶煞的脸。</p><p>“乜啊？我哋係正经生意！”那个大佬抬起头瞅了他们几眼，提高了些声音，显然还是在提防着。黄志诚更紧张了，懊恼着怎么不把佩枪带上，也埋怨着高展文做事毫无章法，什么布局都不讲就这样来送死。他几乎把脊背拉成了一条直线，鬓角渗着涔涔的冷汗。</p><p>“大佬……”高展文没骨头似的一屁股坐在大佬旁边，熟练地用小腿去勾对方的膝盖。“我拼死拼活揾食，唔就係为咗high嘅嘛……”他的声音软绵绵懒洋洋的，当真像是个沉溺毒品的流莺。</p><p>那人看了看衣衫不整，怎么看也不像是警察的高展文，又打量一番紧张得冒汗的黄志诚，最后还是叫手下拿出了一袋白色小药片，倒出来两粒给高展文。</p><p>黄志诚看到这里瞳孔一缩，想要站起来却被上司按住了。他到这时候才发现高展文的手很有力，只是一只手就制止了他的动作。</p><p>高展文感恩戴德地接了过来，凑得离那个老大更近了一些，几乎整个人都要钻进人家怀里。那个大佬显然也是荤素不忌的样子，手掌不规矩地在高展文屁股上逡巡。他凑在大佬耳边吹气，声音轻得黄志诚已经听不到。“大佬，人家仲想要粉……”</p><p>“还想要啊……”大佬眯起眼睛，看着这个自己送上门来的家伙，一把抓住他乱糟糟的头发，往他胯下按。“做嘢来顶啰？”那个人粗鄙地笑了起来，喉咙里像是含着痰，难听的声音像是砂纸磨过黑板，让黄志诚愈加坐立不安起来。</p><p>“好啊。”高展文顺从地说道，打开男人的裤链舔着陌生人的阴茎。隔着老远黄志诚也能看得到他眼角还没有褪去的绯红色，又继续渐渐变深起来。</p><p>好彩那些马仔们大约都以为他是个皮条客，将黄志诚晾在那里，三三两两地猜起拳来。他变得像一个局外人，无力地看着眼前的闹剧上演，却没办法阻止，只能攥紧了拳头，指甲嵌进手心。</p><p>男人把手伸进高展文的衣服里，肆意揉弄着，按压着他的后脑勺逼迫他含得更深一些。黄志诚猜不到这个上司究竟是怎样想的，只看到他的表情没有什么屈辱和厌恶，只是平静地敛着眼睛，当真像是一个不挑客的妓女。</p><p>大佬大笑着耸动着射在高展文嘴巴里的时候，总算从衣兜里掏出了一包粉拍在稠白的精水里面，羞辱着下贱的瘾君子。高展文终于抬起了头——黄志诚发现他的神态变了。那双眼睛稍稍亮了起来，锋利地刮过他的脸，让他一时间卸了力气，拳头松开来，空落落的什么也没有，只是留着汗津津的触感。</p><p>“大麻彪，你被捕了。”转眼间那个大佬手上被铐上了银色的手铐，那袋毒品丢在了桌上，高展文正按着他的肩膀，从上衣兜里拽出更多的粉袋。他蹙着眉看向傻愣在原地的黄志诚，厉声道：“Call毛Sir进嚟啊！愣住做乜啊！”</p><p>黄志诚才如梦初醒，手忙脚乱地掏出高展文不知道什么时候塞进他衣袋里面的对讲机。</p><p>那帮马仔一窝蜂地想要涌上来，但高展文已经取出了放在脚踝处、掩饰在过于宽松的裤脚下面的枪，扣动保险栓指着毒贩的头了。他慢条斯理地单手系起来衬衫的扣子，然后把领带胡乱地从里面拉出来。当毛Sir带着伙计冲进来的时候，高展文已经坐在了一边的沙发上，依旧两脚搭在茶几上，稳稳地举着枪。“几迟喔……我胳膊都痛了。”他抱怨着，卸掉了保险。黄志诚呆站在一边，看着同期的伙计们把蹲在地上的马仔一个个铐起来，偷瞥向高展文的目光里透露着不屑和其他的些什么——连带着看着黄志诚的眼神也有些不对。</p><p>黄志诚说不上来心里怎么想，只觉得五味杂陈。他整个人都被割裂开来，一半鄙夷着不择手段的高展文，另一半却隐隐地钦佩——又或许夹杂着些他尚且没有意识到的复杂情绪。</p><p>“阿诚，我哋行吧。”高展文把外套搭在肩膀上，拖着步伐往外面走去了。黄志诚呆愣了一阵，最终还是跟了上去。</p><p>出了酒吧已经是三四点，街上一个人也没有。他们沉默着走了一小段路，高展文忽然回头了，他站在路灯下面，好像在舞台上等待一场表演。</p><p>“你知我哋做嘅係乜嘢？”他问。</p><p>“差人啰。”</p><p>“唔係。”高展文摇了摇头，嘴角勾着点嘲讽的笑，“係高级援交嚟嘅。”</p><p>黄志诚觉得不对，想要反驳些什么，却一时头脑空空说不出话来。</p><p>“所以只要自己知自己做的对就得了。”高展文继续说，“做乜要考虑咁多别的嘢？”他确实做事是不择手段的，不像黄志诚见过的其他任何警察。</p><p>黄志诚点点头又摇摇头，思维乱作一团，好像自己的那点天真脆弱得不堪一击似的。在高展文笃定的陈述里面没有一点反抗的余地。</p><p>高展文往前一步揽着了他的脖子，不容置疑地带着他往前走了。</p><p>他还有大把时间想清楚。</p><p> </p><p>———————<br/>*一个后续</p><p>“倪坤？”刚刚结束完激烈的性爱，高展文仍然立刻点着了香烟。这个习惯多少年来都没有变过。黄志诚起初还劝他，但现在比他抽的还要凶。他们头挨着头点着了黄志诚叼着的另一支，昏暗的房间里两个红色的光点一亮一暗的。</p><p>“係啊。”黄志诚长长地舒了一口气，吐出了青蓝色的烟雾，出神地望着它消失在空气中。“滑不溜手。”</p><p>“做乜啊？”高展文笑起来，他年纪变大了些，但脸上几乎看不出来，只有笑着的时候眼角多了些细纹。“做掉佢啰？”他吹出一口烟雾，喷在黄志诚脸上——他仍然中意这样的小把戏。“佢手下咁多人，我唔信都服佢的——就算真这样，佢哋的女人呢？”</p><p>黄志诚偏头听着他说话，专注地看着他那双圆圆的充满说服力的杏眼。</p><p>“女人最好煽动嘅嘛。”高展文把烟头熄灭在床头柜上。</p><p>黄志诚家的床头柜上也留着一片黑色的焦痕了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 越轨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Topic：卖淫/NTR</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大佬陈耀庆和一个男人结婚了的消息成了黑道的一单笑料。</p><p>要真是霸王别姬那样的爱情故事也就罢了。可是陈家桥分明只不过是个再普通不过的男人，面熟得很，大约在许多家夜总会都打过照面，也没看得出对阿庆有什么死心塌地的爱意。至少大D是很不明白的——与其和这样的男人招来耻笑，倒不如随便从鸡寮里面捉个女人来的体面。</p><p>陈家桥什么时候看上去都是一副不情不愿的样子。那场荒谬的婚礼之前看起来还有几分温柔洒脱的意思，大概骗了不少痴男怨女。只是后来就好像被强掳来的贞洁烈女，不知道搭错了哪一根筋，对着庆哥没有一个好脸色。倒是夜总会去得更勤了，也不知道算是出台陪客还是帮衬自家生意。</p><p>大D发现陈家桥和阿聪的事情是个偶然的机会。</p><p>那天他在庆哥家里吃了晚餐，陈家桥照例地不在桌上。倒也没有人提起他，这让大D愈发不明白庆哥娶回一个男大嫂的意义到底何在。</p><p>下楼的时候他看到阿聪的跑车停在路边，想着去打个招呼——却看见后座上面两个人纠缠在一起，难舍难分的样子。</p><p>这怎么会是阿聪的错呢？自小一起长大，大D很明白，阿聪虽然有几分好色，但确实是个很有分寸的人，比起总是不开窍的他来讲简直可以称得上八面玲珑，绝不会作出和阿嫂偷情之类的事情的。</p><p>他忽然就有了种沉甸甸的使命感。好像自己肩负着弥合兄弟感情的重大任务一般。那天阿庆去谈生意不在家，他喝了两杯酒，鼓足了一肚子气敲开了兄嫂的家门。</p><p>争吵的话没有说几句，他也不知道怎么回事，就和陈家桥亲在一起了。那顶傻乎乎的鸭舌帽被碰到了地上，就丢在玄关没有人理。四片嘴唇紧紧地粘在一起厮磨着，恨不得吞掉对方的骨肉。这小白脸的确精于此道——大D不得不承认，陈家桥的舌头很会舔人，在两人的口腔里面游走着，随便勾弄一番大D的舌头，待他追过来却又敏捷地避开。</p><p>这不对。大D意识到。他不是来做这个的。他想起了大哥，他们都很不同意这个男婊子进门，但大哥一意孤行。现在好了，他溝上了他们中的一个兄弟，又把舌头舔进另一个的嘴巴里。大D越想越生气，想要咬断这个荡妇的舌头活吞下去，才算是解了气。</p><p>陈家桥就好像知道他要做什么似的，提前把舌头缩了回来。一个漫长的吻总算结束了，他们两人的嘴唇都红肿着，气息不稳的喘漏了出来。他勾着唇角笑着，转半个圈坐在了沙发上，抬手制止了大D的说话。“冇讲了——我知你要讲乜言。”他慢条斯理地把领带扯下来，露出满是红印的胸膛。他的两个乳头还红肿着，不知廉耻地在激吻中硬了起来，这会儿在丰满的胸肌上面明显地点缀着。“你当佢唔知嘅乜？”他用手指抚摸过那些痕迹，嘲讽地说道，“你估，边个係阿庆留低的，边个係阿聪留的？”</p><p>大D懵了。他没想到竟然会从大嫂这里听到这样的说话。陈家桥算什么呢？一个公用的男娼吗？那么被排除在外的他自己又算是怎么一回事？他不免得这么想着，不大够用的脑子里乱成一团。</p><p>“我点算都係外人嚟嘅嘛。”陈家桥抽出了一支香烟点上，抽烟的姿态也仍然很优美，勾引人的那一种优美。“你哋係兄弟，我当然冇兄弟重要啰。”他说着，好像自己很无辜似的，走到大D面前摸他的裤裆。那团东西早就鼓鼓囊囊硬了一团，被他一抓，更是快感直冲脑门。</p><p>大D头昏了，他想反驳是这个男人到处勾人，却还振振有辞地找出理由。可是一时间竟然首先想到的是，要证明自己在庆哥心中是同阿聪一样重要的——</p><p>他用了点力气扯开了那件已经被解了大半的衬衫。沿着锁骨的线条啃咬下去，把那些不知是谁留下的痕迹一一更新。陈家桥的手已经主动地探了下去，伸进了他的裤子，松紧的腰身让他毫不费力地摸到了阴茎，用指甲在上面轻轻划弄着，说不上爽还是痒。</p><p>“你就係……靠这点手段溝我大哥的？”大D喘息着，愤恨地盯着陈家桥。是这个男人正在渐渐瓦解他们牢固的关系——他感觉得到的。就像现在，陈家桥握着他的阴茎，大拇指揉搓着马眼，让他的内裤濡湿了一块。</p><p>“係啊。”陈家桥笑着点头。结婚之后他总是有点疯癫，从前的温柔面具好像碎掉了一样，看不出半点痕迹了。他从大D裤子里面抽出了手，那温度消退得太快，让大D一时适应不了，无意识地顶了顶胯，让陈家桥发出了一声轻轻的嗤笑。他按着大D的后颈，让他啃咬吮吻自己的胸口，恶意地把湿乎乎的前列腺液糊在大D乱糟糟的头发上。</p><p>陈家桥脱裤子很快，把得体的西裤下面风骚的紧窄内裤展示给他看。他的阴茎也已经勃起，不算大的一根，颜色却比大D深些。大D恍然想起这个人也是常同女人玩的。如此就怒火更多了一些。他抓着陈家桥上臂的手太用力了，留下了黑青的淤痕，啃咬着乳头的牙齿也没了分寸，将那两颗肉粒弄得破皮出血。</p><p>“啊——好痛——！嗯……”陈家桥难过地推拒着他，然而手软脚软，也不知道是想摆出一个什么姿态。他夹着双腿磨蹭着，脱到膝盖的黑色裤子包裹着两条细白的腿，就连大腿内侧也留着青青红红的痕迹。</p><p>那个指痕——大D抓着他大腿上的白肉，用自己的手指比划着。他能想象得到，庆哥、或者是阿聪，再或者是什么别的奸夫，抓着他的大腿贴在腰上，深深地插进他肠道内部的样子。陈家桥必定也是享受地眯着眼睛叫唤着的，摆出一副沉溺其中的模样，操着软绵绵的、咕哝在喉咙里的声音勾引人。也许就是因为出色的床上功夫才得以嫁给庆哥，也才溝上了阿聪那个耽于享乐的家伙。</p><p>大D粗暴地撕掉了陈家桥的内裤，破碎的布料被他团了团塞进了阿嫂那张好用的嘴巴里，腥臊的味道让家桥呜呜地发出呻吟，偏着头试图用舌头顶出去乌糟的东西，但被大D拍了一把屁股就安分了下来。</p><p>“贱格。”大D骂他，眼看着这个男人越是被辱骂，前面就挺立得越兴奋，阴茎顶部冒着水，沿着柱身慢慢淌下来。</p><p>陈家桥笑着，几乎疯疯癫癫。他的嘴巴被塞着，只好勾出小丑那样扭曲的笑容，被撑开的嘴角艰难地翘起来，赫哧赫哧地从喉咙里发出笑声。两只圆圆的眼睛弯了起来，上翘的眼角勾着，眯出来饱满的细纹。他好像放弃了抵抗似的，两条胳膊柔顺地勾着大D的脖子，把自己整个人吊在男人的身上，好像迫不及待地等着人采撷。</p><p>大D赤红着眼睛，未经润滑扩张就握着阴茎捅了进去。于是陈家桥的笑顿时扭曲了起来，变成了一张又哭又笑的丑脸。他的肛口还有些红肿，不知道是含过了谁的阴茎。“我要惩罚这个婊子。”大D想着，毫不留情地插入干涩的肠道里面，被那些软肉不舒服地绞紧；又很快地抽出来，再次深入到更深些的位置去。</p><p>陈家桥被反复撕裂的痛楚弄得撕心裂肺，好像自己是什么充气娃娃似的，下体好像一只自慰玩具，要像手套一样从里面完完全全地翻出来。他没受过什么苦的人生暴露出来，稍稍吃些苦头就原形毕露，摇摆着脑袋把头发蹭得乱七八糟，眼睛里面渗出的泪水糊了满脸，从喉咙里发出呜呜的叫声，大抵是全无尊严的求饶。</p><p>他越是狼狈，大D就越是兴奋。他被快感占满的脑子里分了几秒钟庆幸自己塞住了阿嫂的嘴巴，否则听他那些软弱的求饶，他会更加看不起这个男人——也更加不明白庆哥对这个人的执念究竟从何而来。他大开大合地抽插着，尽量重手地抓着陈家桥又白又细的腰，务必留下黑青的手印才好。</p><p>过了一阵——其实也就是几分钟罢了，那种痛楚渐渐消退了下去，习惯了吞咽男人阴茎的肠道也分泌出了黏糊糊的体液，自己找出了乐子。陈家桥哼唧着，喉咙里的痛叫渐渐地就变了味道，贪欢的身体没了抗拒，又继续往大D身上蹭。</p><p>大D被这样浪荡的男人吓了一跳——他没想过这样的“惩罚”到底算不算一场偷情的性爱。他也未曾想会有这样的男人，比他见过最娴熟的妓女还要浪荡，天生没有心似的，只顾追求肉欲和快感就够了，全然不理旁人想的伦理道德。他闷头继续抽送，把这张大哥和大嫂的床颠得吱呀作响。</p><p>他射在陈家桥身体里的时候，陈家桥也射了出来，大约性爱频率过高，精液是稀薄的一点，糊在大D的腹部，弄得没脱下来的帽衫一片湿痕。陈家桥满脸绯红，视线迷离地望着大D，眼神里面似怜悯似得意，猖狂地写着性爱的餮足。大D本来把脸搁在他的胸肌上喘息着，对上这样的视线，忽然一下子惊醒一样，猛地推开了阿嫂。</p><p>大D近乎仓皇地夺门而出，把陈家桥出声的笑远远抛在了后面。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 反向控制</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Topic：校园AU/倪永孝</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>倪永孝从打领结穿背带裤的年纪开始，就已经注定要继承家业了。故作老派的家族更看重些男女之分，成年后才看得出的所谓“第二性别分化”有太多不确定在，倒不如第一性别来得干脆。就算家姐早早分化成了一个女性Alpha，也照样没有份继承家业，只好在一边看着跟着打理罢了。</p><p>他是很有这份自觉的，也懂事得早，不用人教就学会了察言观色，平静地用不相干的说话敷衍过去大人的问题。旁系的长辈们都只道倪家的二子沉稳懂事，只有倪坤老辣地看穿了那下面的狡黠，拍着大腿朗笑后继有人。</p><p>本来不是只得倪永孝一个选择的。那天一个女人抱着一个几个月大的婴儿到家里来，她不停地哭，眼泪像是关不掉的水龙头，每讲一句话都用尽力气，歇斯底里地嚎叫着。这家里其他的人就好像一群冷眼旁观的看客，全然无关己事似的，缄默地冷淡地看着这个女人哭到没了力，瘫软在地板上，好像一团烂泥。</p><p>那个婴儿好像感受到什么一样，也跟着哭号起来——这才让倪坤变了脸色。倪永孝不明白大家的表情为什么忽然变了，只是像平时那样安静地坐在那里，睁着圆圆的眼睛观察着每个人的脸，五颜六色的，眉头紧锁或是嘴角下撇，被倪永孝一一地看在心里。</p><p>家姐一脸不爽地走到倪永孝身边来，揽着小孩窄窄的肩膀，把鼻子埋在他总是沾着淡淡的香波味的头发里面，咕哝着说：“真难闻，那小孩真难闻……”</p><p>他这才明白了什么——原来那是个Alpha男孩。倪永孝没有分化，不知道那个充满着各种气味的世界究竟是怎样的。他听人说家姐的气味是柚子酒的味道，于是还偷偷尝过一点——是圆滑而辛辣的，带着浓烈的柚子味回甘。那么家姐原来在别人看来是这样的吗？他有些惊奇，仿佛隐隐约约就能摸到另一个世界的边缘似的。</p><p>“是乜味道的？”倪永孝抬起头问家姐。</p><p>家姐皱着眉想了好半天，才说：“就是中药味吧。很难闻，好苦。”倪永孝点了点头，记在了心里。中药味，那的确是很苦的，有时候妈妈生病了，屋子里就会全被那味道填满。那个孩子可真可怜。他这么想着。</p><p>那个原本瘫软在地上的女人好像终于有了底气，抱着襁褓的、红指甲褪色的手指泛出用力的白。屋子里的气氛热络了几分，倪家的管家去搀她，却被甩开了。</p><p>“你这是何苦呢？”倪坤叹着气，好像真的很为这个女人悲伤，“我们去书房谈一下。”他说着，不容置疑地拽起那个狼狈的女人，进了里间去。</p><p>一点也不热闹的剧目总算落了下来，他们的母亲一直冷眼旁观着，嘬着女士香烟、垂着眼帘。她轰两个儿女去睡觉，也是细言细语的，给在外上寄宿学校的大儿子打电话也说一切都好，就好像家里全无此事发生似的。</p><p>后来倪永孝没再见过那个孩子，听多嘴的下人讲，那孩子后来取名叫陈永仁——到底是没能留住，一个女人，涉及到孩子的时候，总是透着股疯癫劲的。</p><p>后来倪永孝上了公学，家里遣人高马大的罗继贤跟着他一起，可怜人家本来读中六了，被迫退了两级，回来同中四的学生一起上课。公学里正经读书的学生还是多些，看这样留级的格外不顺眼——但阿孝真的很聪明，很快就知道哪些人是该交的而哪些人理应疏远。罗继贤跟在他身边，他就能让所有人都觉得这是个沉稳、可靠、高效的人，而非什么内向好欺负的留级问题生。</p><p>倪永孝今年十六岁了，分化成Alpha的概率越来越渺茫，他似乎对那个五光十色的新世界的好奇心也渐渐变少了——他已经很懂得克制自己的道理，变得更加内敛沉稳起来。</p><p>可是注定的事情迟早是会来的。那天傍晚教室里面被西斜的晚霞染得红彤彤的，他边做功课边等着罗继贤做完值周。倪永孝没料到一下午的昏昏欲睡是这个原因——当那个时刻来临的时刻，他才明白被气味支配的世界究竟是什么样子。</p><p>他两腿之间的那个本来只是用作排泄的地方忽然地湿润了起来，大量的体液不受控制地涌了出来，窘迫地弄湿了他的内裤。许多混乱的气味从很远的地方飘过来——他能感受得到那些遥远的恶意，恶劣地攻击着他摇摇欲坠的身体。幸运的是这时候教室里面留下的人都是Beta——在今天之前，倪永孝并没有刻意打听过他们的第二性征，如今却一下子看得明了了。</p><p>“阿、阿贤……”他的声音颤抖得厉害，尽管他已经尽量地控制住了自己的声线，但那其中浸透的情欲是任何人都能听得出来的。“带我……去校医室。”他出乎自己意料地冷静，被情欲的高热占据着的头脑总有那么一块保持着清醒，冷眼旁观着自己的身体正慢慢地打开，像个婊子一样不受控制地交蹭着双腿，似乎早就预料到这一天的到来似的。</p><p>罗继贤听到了那点声音回转头来——说实话，并不比猫叫声大多少，含糊地含在喉咙里，带着倪永孝独有的音色。他的身体僵硬了一瞬间，侧低下来搀起了几乎瘫软在位子上的倪永孝——他实在是狼狈过了头，即使只是被温热宽大的手掌碰到了肩膀和手臂，都忍不住地身体轻颤，从咬紧的牙关里渗出闷哼来。罗继贤的体温是这样灼热的吗？他昏头昏脑地想着，不由自主地往头马健硕的胸肌上面蹭。</p><p>起初的几步倪永孝还强撑着，顶着几个书呆探究的眼神装成突发疾病，只是发红的脸怎样看上去也透着发情的味道。后来他彻底地没了力气，被罗继贤半拖半抱地往前走，两个细瘦的膝盖打着滑，甚至能感觉得到屁股里面流出来的体液顺着大腿慢慢流下去。只有仅剩的一点理智催促着他赶紧躲到一个没办法被人找到的地方再做计议，否则他想自己大约会全无尊严地躺在地上求人肏他，只是这样想想，倪永孝就更用力地把舌头咬得鲜血淋漓，生怕自己真的变成一个只知道寻求快活的搞嘢机器；可是这样不着边际的幻想却又在更隐秘的地方点起了一把火，烧得他更加情热，似乎另一个素未谋面的自己在怂恿他：难道他骨子里不就是只下流的鸡吗？难道被人轮奸，得到最后的快感，不是他想要的东西吗？</p><p>倪永孝用力晃了晃头——自以为地，实际上不过是轻微地在罗继贤胸口蹭动了一下，脸颊感觉得到罗继贤被蹭硬了的乳头划过唇角的皮肤。</p><p>“倪生，你冇嘢吧？”罗继贤几乎是用半个身体撞开了校医室的门，刚要扯着嗓子叫医生，却发现不好彩地屋里没人。他只好把倪永孝放在病床上，反手锁起了门。他看上去身材修长肌肉漂亮，但实际上只是个Beta，不明白另一个肉欲的世界是什么样的。他只是看到倪永孝大口喘息着，好像终于安全了一样自暴自弃地浪叫呻吟，颤抖着扯开了衬衣领子，把手伸进衣襟里面摸索着两个乳头，生涩地自己玩弄着自己。“倪生？”罗继贤又叫了一次，明显感觉到他自己的声音也变得干涩起来，阴茎硬满了一裤裆，只是倪永孝没有精力注意到罢了。</p><p>倪永孝睁着眼睛空茫茫地盯着天花板，他的裤裆湿透了，并且还在接着洇湿下面的白床单。他不敢相信刚刚那一小段路他就已经射了两回，射精变得像是失禁一样，快感也成了折磨。“……搞我。”他冲罗继贤颤抖地伸出了一只手。尽管整个人湿的厉害，口气却一如既往地笃定不容置疑。</p><p>“……倪生？”罗继贤吓了一跳，刚刚被倪永孝蹭过的胸部烧得火辣辣的，丰满的胸肌把衣服撑的很满，凸起在薄薄的白衬衣上一眼可见。他觉得自己浑身都烧得很烫，烫的有些不正常。他甚至有些痛恨起自己，如果是个Alpha就好了，那样的话……那样又怎样呢？他也想不出来，烧昏了头地咬上了倪永孝的薄唇，四片唇瓣来回碾磨着，尽力把舌头探进更深的口腔，他好似就能感受得到点那种带着些金属味道的油墨香气了。</p><p>他伸手去摸倪永孝一团糟的下体，大手顺着解开的裤链探进里面去，那个早就准备好了的入口一开一阖，饥渴地吞进了他的几根手指。</p><p>“嗯……！”倪永孝仰着脖子呻吟着，他伸手摸着罗继贤的身体，那种高热的温度显然不同寻常，“阿贤……你身上，点解烧得……这么厉害……？”他蹙着眉，断断续续地问着。</p><p>原来发烧不是错觉啊。罗继贤恍惚地想着，胡乱回答没事，继续顺着倪永孝的脖子吮吻着，留下充满占有欲的红痕。阿孝的锁骨很明显，线条漂亮地伸展开来，明明整个人算不上病态的瘦削，但每根骨骼都显得清瘦，只有胸部和腰腹均匀覆盖着肌肉和脂肪，摸起来柔软又腻人。这或许就是Omega性征的提前表征。</p><p>罗继贤的身上太烫了，而大量出汗的倪永孝又那么冰凉。他用滚烫的掌心抚摸过后者的每一寸皮肤，敏感的Omega几乎是啜泣着扭动着身体，过于色情的摸索让他不住地战栗着，违背本人意愿地将手臂柔顺地环在罗继贤的脖子上。</p><p>被阴茎捅进身体的时候，倪永孝狼狈不堪地一瞬间被快感推上了高潮。他软乎乎的阴茎里面慢慢地流出了些稀薄的精液，后边几乎没什么痛苦地饥渴地将那根东西收进了身体。他被罗继贤来来回回推搡着，在另一个男人的身下颠动着。刚刚射过精的不应期让倪永孝的神志短暂地清醒过来，那双湿漉漉的圆眼睛失神地越过罗继贤有点长长了的头发，天花板上的顶灯亮得人眼花。他说不上自己是什么心情——也许是有些失望的，可是被浸泡在暖乎乎的快感中，就连失望也显得软绵绵的、没有力气。</p><p>不能让性征成为攻击他的弱点。倪永孝清楚地知道这一点，几乎是一片混沌的脑海中唯一清楚的念头。罗继贤很用力地揽着他，迷恋地吮吸着他的肩头，但却小心地不让宽大的手掌在他身上留下过于用力的箍痕。倪永孝的窄瘦的屁股被握在手里来回揉搓着，捅进他身体里的力道越来越没了分寸。恍惚间他甚至觉得自己是不是薄待了罗继贤，否则对方怎么会这样想把他干死在狭窄的床上。</p><p>“阿孝……阿孝……”罗继贤叫着他的名字，摸索着去亲吻倪永孝的唇，探索他口腔里面的每一寸，微凉的精液射在他高热的肠道里面。几乎是同时地，沉郁的木质味道从他的身上爆发出来。</p><p>啊……那高烧是A的分化。倪永孝恍恍惚惚地想了起来。幼时家姐连续好多天高烧不退躺在床上的样子从遥远的记忆里面浮现出来，还有曾经那个女人歇斯底里的哭喊：“阿仁他高烧了三天啊——他还那么小……差点就撑不过去了……”他都不知道尚幼的时候自己的记忆是这么鲜明，甚至还记得那个脸烧得通红、嘴唇干涩泛白的婴儿是他的弟弟。</p><p>射过精之后罗继贤伏在了倪永孝身上。带着温度的吐息就在他耳边，有一搭没一搭地舔着倪永孝的耳垂和耳朵后面到脖颈的皮肤——那里离得腺体很近了，随着鼓动着的脉搏散发出发情的骚味。</p><p>倪永孝明白，留给自己的选择不多了。校医还是没有回来的迹象，但那扇薄薄的门已经被哐哐地砸着响了，他敏锐地捕捉到了不止一个陌生的Alpha的气味，即使被保护在罗继贤那种稳固的木香气下面也依然清晰可辨。</p><p>“阿贤——罗鸡。”也许是为了显示郑重，倪永孝换了叫他名字的方式，偏过头去露出颈后散发着诱惑的信息素的腺体。“标记我吧。”他的话说得轻飘飘的，但又有些平时那样不容置疑的口吻。</p><p>“……阿孝？”罗继贤对自己身上的变化并没那么敏锐，有点不明所以地本能动作着——含着那个最敏感的部位，用犬牙轻轻地厮磨——并非Alpha的本能，而是听从倪永孝命令的本能。</p><p>“呜……！”倪永孝被他抱在怀里、咬破了腺体，被标记的恐惧让他绷紧了身体，就连脚趾都勾了起来，努力想要贴到罗继贤的身上去。疼痛和快感参半涌上来，逼出了呜咽的呻吟。罗继贤安抚地抚摸着他颤抖着的脊背，飘飘然地几乎不敢相信，自己就这样占有了那个一直走在他前面的倪家少爷。</p><p>这是他的Omega了。罗继贤想着，用嘴唇碾磨着自己咬出的齿痕，眷恋地把每一滴带着倪永孝味道的血液珍惜地舔吮干净。</p><p>他没有看到，把下巴搁在他颈窝的倪永孝，虽然那双眼睛被泪膜镀着一层温软的泪光，底下却透着格外清醒的凉薄。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 睚眦必报</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Topic：颂文/靓坤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary：陈浩南是个“有仇必报”的人。</p><p>被山鸡的手下捆来这里之前靓坤已经被打了一顿。橙色的西装剥下一半，露出里面的黑衬衫，他平日就中意风骚地把领口开到肚脐，露出两个奶子的沟来，还自以为能引得了什么小妞上钩，却不知道连没品位的大金链子一起暴露了出来，活似个暴发户。然他身上实在也没什么别的资本可展示出来了，这会儿裤子也叫人扯了，露出来的小雀儿大抵让那些鸡给他口交少费了不少力。两条白生生的腿在脚腕处被捆起来，一点肌肉也没，哪里像个跑江湖的人。</p><p>他身上淤得青一块紫一块，脸上倒是只有一两道刮痕，大约是被打手们按在地上的时候刮的。人家讲被人打要么护头要么护腹，只是旁人挡头是保护脑筋，靓坤却大抵是为了那张自忖靓仔的圆脸。</p><p>他嘴巴被块破布塞着，看颜色应该是他失踪的右边衣袖，因而只能呜呜叫着，拼命地摇晃着脑袋，对着当年看不上眼的两个马仔求饶。</p><p>“今日捉你嚟呢度，就係为咗报当日你陷害我勾二嫂的仇！”陈浩南用力地踹了他一脚，权当泄愤了。靓坤蜷缩起来，从喉咙里发出干咳，两个本来就圆溜溜的眼睁得更大了，整个瞳孔被眼白包着，好像极度不可思议似的，又像是痛苦的过于浮夸的表达。</p><p>“你想点报仇啊……？”山鸡从后面走过来，站在他旁边，看着地上扭来扭去的男人，觉得想折辱这样的人简直没有任何可行的办法。</p><p>“你果班兄弟，有冇好男人的？”陈浩南问他，言下之意是要找人奸了靓坤作为报复了。</p><p>“冇吧！”山鸡垮着脸连连摆手，两条形状诡异的眉毛都挤在一起了，“传出去我都冇返得台湾了，边有教小弟上男人的大佬啊。”</p><p>陈浩南叉着腰，偏转过点头来，恨恨地盯着地上像条白溜溜的肥虫似的靓坤：“这倒也係……”但要这么一枪崩了他，实在是难以出了那口恶气，让陈浩南一时左右为难了起来。</p><p>靓坤从喉咙里发出一声得意的闷笑，嘲讽的味道实在很重。他要是有口能说，一定会发表些惹人光火的下三滥说话。</p><p>陈浩南被这个没廉耻的人拱起了火。他一把扯掉自己的裤带，跨立在他身上，讲到：“那我自己来！”</p><p>山鸡被吓了一跳，想劝他别出这样杀敌一千自损八百的烂招。可是他除了溝女人懂得花言巧语，其他时候一概笨嘴拙舌，一时间也想不出什么有效的招数来。只好瞠目结舌地看着陈浩南拉下了裤子，给自己戴上了套。</p><p>靓坤折腾了半天总算把嘴巴里的布片吐了出去，沙哑的嗓子好像坏掉了一样怪难听：“大家出来行……都係一家人嘛……边有这么大的仇啊？我点算都係洪兴的大佬，你做了一天洪兴人，就欺师灭祖唔得嘅……”他用一贯惹人生厌的语调慢悠悠地讲数，然而也就像平时一样根本没什么用处。</p><p>陈浩南嫌他声音难听，更是不懂这个杀了大佬B一家人的话事人哪里来的脸面讲“欺师灭祖”“社团义气”。他用了点力气，把靓坤那条松垮垮挂在膝盖上的白内裤扯下来，团起来又塞住他的嘴，深深觉得还是那闷闷的喉音让人听的顺耳少少。</p><p>“靓坤，你杀人冚家，陷我勾兄弟的女，今日如此，都係罪有应得！”陈浩南赤红着眼睛，施刑之前还一一数落他的罪状，不知道哪里来的江湖规矩。只是他现在正站着撸硬自己的鸟，场面看起来就格外滑稽，义正辞严的说话也变得猥琐起来了。</p><p>靓坤往前蹭着身体想跑，但又被给了两脚就歇了，只好夹着屁股，好像两团圆肉加起来就能有什么封闭的作用似的。</p><p>陈浩南按着他的肩膀，意外地发现他身上倒也不算肥，只是一张圆脸怎么看怎么猥琐。他闭着眼往那个全无润滑的洞里面捅，仰着脖子的抗拒样子活似他才是个被强奸的贞洁烈女。</p><p>好彩他聪明，提前堵着了靓坤的嘴，不用听杀猪似的嚎。被强行捅进去的括约肌裂开了，弄得肛口全是血，里面的肠道紧张地收缩着，阻止肉棒的进入。</p><p>陈浩南也被夹的疼，不过他也没打算把这当成性爱对待，更不想从这人身上得到什么快感，只要靓坤不舒服就行了。因而他只是抽出去一点，再更用力地往里捅，看着血流得到处是，反而升起了点报复的快感。</p><p>靓坤又吐出了沾着自己口水和腥臊味的内裤，扯着破嗓子大叫：“陈浩南係个变态佬——中意捅人屎乎的啊——我屌你全家生仔冇屎乎……阴阴湿湿攞小……”他后面的脏话被陈浩南抖抖索索地捡起那块乌糟布料又塞回嘴里，咿咿呜呜狂摆着头哼唧着。</p><p>这场强奸发展得好像凌迟一样，说不上是谁奸了谁。陈浩南厌恶靓坤的一切，恨不得全身上下就屌插进洞里得了，看着这男人被人干居然还会奶头挺立更是恶心得不行，插入一下就扇他一个耳光，把那张本来就肥的脸打得更加红肿，在一张白面上明显得很，全是手指痕。</p><p>他的肛门就和主人一样没骨气，几番进出，还留着血口就已经懂得一张一合含人阴茎，倒是自顾自地没脸没皮地被干得开心。短红的小雀儿也硬了起来，耀武扬威地嘲笑着陈浩南的无能为力。</p><p>靓坤第三次锲而不舍地吐出塞着嘴巴的东西，看透了陈浩南的愤恨和厌恶，与他作对地浮夸浪叫着，恶意地嘲讽：“啊——大力点——冇食嘢吗你？奸人都唔……唔会奸，你混乜……混乜黑社会啊？”</p><p>陈浩南垂在脸颊两边的长发粘在汗津津的脸上。靓坤的不知廉耻完全超过他所有的想象，他额角的青筋一抽一抽地暴跳着，顾不上许多，伸手去按着靓坤的嘴巴。靓坤被按住了出气的鼻孔，憋得呜呜直叫，但陈浩南只道他还是在说什么恶心人的话，按得更紧了，让靓坤翻着白眼半窒息了过去，黑红的一短根鸡巴射在了陈浩南衣摆上，留下了一块污渍。</p><p>陈浩南觉得自己要吐了，可是被谄媚的肠壁吸吮着的阴茎却不受他控制得快感连连，不得不承认被血海深仇的敌人搞得快要射出来。他发狠地干靓坤，懊丧于自己的无力施为更多些，最终闷哼了一声，射在了套子里。</p><p>靓坤瘫在那里，咧着嘴扯着个难看的笑，刚想说什么，被剧烈喘息着爬起来的陈浩南一脚踹在脸上，偏头吐出来一口血和几颗牙。</p><p>陈浩南用手背蹭掉脸上的汗，因为剧烈运动领口微微歪斜，露出来点锁骨线条。他高高站在那里，把套子里的精水全倒在靓坤的脸上，看那双眼睛终于被逼得闭了起来，才算是出了半口恶气。</p><p>他边走边拉起裤链。山鸡还站在那里，目瞪口呆地看完了全场。他知道自己早该走的，但脚底下就像是生了钉子动弹不得。</p><p>“好兄弟，劳烦你手下的人怼烂佢。”陈浩南拍了拍他的肩膀，说道。</p><p>“喔……喔。”山鸡好像还没醒来似的这才转头有了反应，他回头看了看瘫在地上，两腿之间又红又白的靓坤，又转头看陈浩南已经走出去的背影，没出息地吞了吞口水，急匆匆追上了自己的好兄弟。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. One Night Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Topic：逆向DS/年龄差</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你係唔係泄露过警方的机密给黑社会人员？”</p><p>“点解在那个时间你会出现在黑社会的地方？”</p><p>“32175，你到底还是不是一个警察？”</p><p>“在卧底期间，你是否对任何恶性事件有过隐瞒？”</p><p>“你係唔係杀过人？”</p><p>单海生只有垂着头，黑暗的讯问室里面，只有照着他的脸的那盏灯明晃晃的，让他睁不开眼睛。说到底，自家的伙计同嫌疑犯也没有什么分别。他们一个个从尖锐到看似温和的问题抛过来，他就只是麻木地听着，眼睛了无生趣地避开刺目的光束，投在桌子下面逼仄的阴影里去。</p><p>“你在卧底期间，係唔係同大佬Dark发生过过于亲密的关系？”</p><p>他的手铐终于颤抖了一下，即使是一个很小的声音，在这个高度紧张的房间里也显得那么明显。三个高级警司对视了一眼，停了下来。于是房间里就只剩下了尴尬的、令人窒息的沉默。</p><p>单海生近乎绝望地抬头——顶着那样灼眼的光一一看过去他们脸上的表情。他们都不相信自己。他在心里干涸地想道。</p><p>“……係。”他的声音好像干枯的稻草，几乎不比呓语大多少。“係。我同Dark哥上过床。”他听见自己又这么重复了一遍。</p><p>唯独这一点，他是怎样都不愿意否认的。</p><p>虽然也仅仅有那么一次而已。</p><p>那阵他刚做了Dark的手下，做过一次事而已。警察学校又不教人怎样做古惑仔的，他实在没办法一下子就做好一个卧底，总是控制不住自己的眼神往Dark身上飘。好在歌厅里总是乱糟糟的，大家各自揾乐子，大约也没什么人注意他。</p><p>“喂，”坐在他旁边的童少推他胳膊，奚落道：“看什么看啊——眼珠子都要掉出来了。你自己条女坐在边上，都一眼唔看的啊！”</p><p>海生吓了一跳，做贼心虚地背后泛起冷汗来。他讷讷地不知道说什么，脑子里一下子乱七八糟的，张着嘴巴嗯嗯啊啊不知道讲什么。</p><p>“哟，边个酸了啊这是。”倒是亚芹不在乎地帮男友反驳，“中意Dark哥有乜不对的啊？不过係你自己睡不到人在这里乱吃干醋吧？”</p><p>童少被戳中了，气急败坏地掏出烟来点，愤怒地背过去不作声了。“丢，你同细B就唔係了吗？话得好似边个不觊觎大佬的屁股似的。”他反驳道，还要把坐在对面和陪酒女划拳的细B带上。</p><p>“喂，做乜捎带我喈……！”细B底气不足地抗议道，被亚芹的回答直接盖了过去。</p><p>“係啊！”打扮新潮的女孩子大大方方地承认了，“早知Dark哥不同身边人搞嘢的话，我就去做鸡了，好彩先睡上一次。”她说道，“唔过我都唔似某些人，拿得起放不下，现在我和海生都不知道几好。”她小鸟依人地贴在单海生怀里，就好像没看到男朋友震惊得越张越大的嘴巴一样，深情地捧着他的脸道：“海仔，你中意Dark哥我都唔吃醋的。如果你真的睡到他，也都算圆了我一个梦喔。”</p><p>“当然，别个就唔得。”她这句补充已经进不了单海生的耳朵了。他震惊得感觉三观都破碎了，眼睛在桌子上转过一圈，感情大佬Dark收小弟全靠“个人魅力”。</p><p>“唔该……唔该！”这阵Dark刚好唱完一首，朝他们这边走过来了，一路上有几个相熟的古惑仔同他打招呼，于是就像什么巨星一样一边道谢一边往前走。他唱歌说不上好听，但倒也不至于荒腔走板，只是他自己中意唱，每次来歌厅都要第一个上去抢话筒，下来的时候总就带着几分自得。其实他们都不怎么喜欢唱歌的，要说唱的好，倒是细B的乐感不错。然而每次来大家都还是要去抢着唱，然后故意输给Dark，好看他洋洋得意的样子，有种隐秘地宠溺着大哥的感觉。</p><p>他见桌上大家表情各异，倒是海仔那个惊愕脸格外突出，于是便道：“做乜啊？冇欺负海仔啊，教他张那么大嘴给你们口交啊？”说着，探手拍了海生的后脑勺一巴掌，搞得海生差点咬到自己的舌头。</p><p>桌上的人都大笑了起来，拍着旁边人的肩膀冲海生挤眉弄眼。他自己倒是仍然一副惊恐吐魂的样子，好半天没有回过神来，直到散场下楼的时候，被有点凉的夜风一吹，才慢慢清醒过来。他倒是也太把玩笑话当真了。单海生郁闷地想道，也许正是因为这样才被人调侃了一番吧。</p><p>他对这些“前辈”大哥们的说辞将信将疑，但是到底是在心里留下了一个痕迹。Dark没有固定的女朋友，也确实很少去自己的场子叫舞小姐。他对每个手下的靓仔都很好——从不一时气愤叫他们做送死的事，谁家有什么红白喜事也总是记得一清二楚。但他确实和每个人都保持着些看不见摸不着的距离，你感到好奇而向前一步的时候，却发现离Dark的距离并没有变得接近。如果你全力奔跑追逐，他也会圆滑地避退开来，倦怠而惫懒地站在一个社交的安全距离，同你讲些“唔值得的”之类的说话。</p><p>做狗仔队做久了，单海生也偶尔产生些错觉——好像真的成了爱慕着Dark才入伙的毛头小子，只要Dark出现，眼睛就一直黏在人家身上不放。他自欺欺人地给自己开脱，这不过是因为Dark是他卧底监视的最主要的对象，从第一次见面以来心底时常出现的惶惑不安也被解释为卧底生活的紧张和忐忑。</p><p>事情发生在那个晚上——他们合起伙来把Dark灌醉了，醉到爬上桌子拿着可乐瓶子当麦克风胡乱唱着歌，前一句还是“是谁敲打我窗”，后一句就接了“一曲高歌千行泪”，中间零零碎碎地哼着不知道什么曲调，莫名其妙地就来回转了过去。</p><p>亚芹也半醉了，她一个女孩子玩得最疯，也跟着跳到隔壁桌桌子上，高跟鞋在玻璃面上总打滑，就被她随手脱下来扔进人群里，还是海生去一一给她找了回来。</p><p>散伙的时候童少要自告奋勇地送Dark哥回家，磕过丸仔的脸兴奋地泛着不正常的红色。被表现得像个护雏母鸡一样的亚芹一口否决了。小姑娘也喝得满脸绯红，高举着手摇晃着：“你都冇乜好居心的，唔得，唔得……！”她染着红色的指甲在头顶上转了一圈，指向了自己的男朋友：“海生！你、你送Dark哥返去！”</p><p>单海生心里咯噔地想了一下，也不知道是情愿还是不情愿。他还未来得及开口，就先被童少的高声反驳打断了：“你话边个不怀好意啊！”</p><p>细B出来打圆场，半拉半拽地说着好话，一手拉着亚芹，一手拉着童少，冲单海生无奈地说道：“你送Dark哥返去得不得？信得过我，我送你条女返屋企吧。”</p><p>到底是按照唯一的女士的心愿这样做了。</p><p>Dark倒是躺在酒吧的皮沙发上睡了过去，全然不知这场因他而起的争执。</p><p>单海生把他放在床上的时候，Dark一路都没怎么睁开过的眼睛微微张开了一条缝。他自然而亲昵地攀上了单海生的脖子，黏在喉咙里的一句话像是在撒娇：“靓仔，这么迟的吗？”他说着就要把单海生按在床上，可惜手软脚软，海生惊慌失措地推他一把，他就又躺回了枕头上面，软绵绵地继续说道：“你想在上边啊……都得啊。”说着，他把自己的身体舒展开来。Dark从前穿衣就总是松开衬衫上面的两个扣，今晚闹得厉害，衣扣已经不只是露出锁骨了，而是直接大敞到了肚脐，露出整片白皙丰满的胸脯，随着他的呼吸一起一伏。</p><p>单海生倒退了一步，身体却不由自主地往前倾。他觉得晚上喝进肚里的酒这时候才冲上了脑袋，搞得人晕晕乎乎的，有了些本不该有的奇怪幻想。</p><p>他伸手去摸Dark的胸部——和亚芹一点也不一样，虽然看上去软乎乎的，但是摸起来感觉得到下面健康的肌肉，甚至有些弹手的意思。Dark仰着脖子叫唤，从鼻腔里面哼出嘤嘤呜呜的暧昧声音，慢慢地解开自己的皮带，好像这么点小事就已经教他累得不行了。</p><p>一路吹着风回来，Dark胸口的皮肤都是凉的，因而就格外眷恋地挺着胸脯往单海生暖洋洋的手里送。他的乳头很敏感，撞进人家手心里就挺翘起来，缀在胸肌上，色情地凸着。</p><p>“做乜啊？第一次出来做吗？”半天等不到别的动静，Dark也不恼，一边慢悠悠地随手抚慰着自己的性器，一边很是体贴地探手去摸海生的裤裆。后者的身体震动了一下——他又想后退，但是最后却僵在原地没有动。“都硬了嘛。”Dark手指尖碰到了热乎乎的一团，在他裤裆里勃起，边顺理成章地调侃道。他顺着海生的牛仔裤来回勾勒阴茎的形状，把拉链的链头准确地按在他顶部，让海生从喉咙里冒出了一声闷闷的哼。</p><p>Dark的笑也是含在嗓子里的，温柔又慵懒的，符合他们私下里猜测的他对待一夜情炮友的态度。他一手按着自己的肛口，让那个收紧的地方慢慢放松下来，一手探进了海生的裤子里，握着阴茎上下撸动。龟头搁在他的手腕上，弄得衬衣的袖口被前液打湿了。</p><p>海生喘息着，凑上去亲吻Dark的脖子和肩膀。他越是舒服心里就越是有些难过——说到底Dark不过是想要一根阴茎或是一个洞罢了，从他的床上离开，那点本来就不值钱的关系就彻底烟消云散了。这样想着，他就多用了些力，在Dark平日里会敞开领口露出来的地方留下了一个吻痕。</p><p>“冇……冇留低痕迹啊……”Dark颤着嗓子说道，关节粗大的手捏着海生的后颈，想把他从自己脖子上拎走似的。于是海生也不再执着，转移了阵地，去把两个乳头咬得红肿起来。</p><p>他终于插进Dark身体里的时候，大佬叫得放荡又愉悦，往上拱着屁股迎合他。海生有点愤怒地在他身上不会露出来的部位留下了一个又一个的牙印，从大臂内侧到肚脐旁边。而Dark竟然只是无奈地拍了拍他的后脑勺，边浪叫边说道：“你係……狗来的吗……”</p><p>可他甚至不知道自己在恼火些什么。他坚信自己是个好警察的，接近大佬Dark也只是为了卧底，那些注视和爱慕不过是调侃出来的托辞。因而此时的火气就来的莫名其妙，被他顶进Dark柔软谄媚的肠道里，一次一次命中前列腺的一点，让黑帮老大爽得直翻白眼。</p><p>后半程Dark的酒终于醒得差不多了。也许是射精能把酒精都射出去吧。他望着海生的脸出神，海生胸前挂着的一串银色挂牌在他眼前哗啦哗啦地响，随着他抽插的动作前后摇摆，差点让Dark以为自己是被催眠了。</p><p>“嗯……”尚且处在不应期被干到前列腺点也依然能获得快感。他还没来得及想出更多事情，就从嘴边漏出了呻吟。</p><p>海生终于射进他身体里的时候，他也射了第二回。</p><p>“海仔。”他说，眉头蹙着。他的手还有点抖，但从床头柜上的烟盒里抽出一支烟还是做得到的。Dark转了两下打火机——大约是没有油了，只冒出来点火星，没能打着。</p><p>单海生本来还沉浸在高潮的快感里，被这一声叫得回过神来。他也沉默了下来，尴尬地把阴茎从Dark屁股里抽出来，看着白色的精液从红肿的肛口流出来，弄得他整个下体都泛着股乱七八糟的情色味。海生去捡自己丢在床边的裤子，摸出来一个塑料打火机给Dark点上了烟。</p><p>“海仔，现在几点了？”Dark吐出一口烟雾，平静地问。就好像他的准则里从来没有不和下属上床这一条似的。</p><p>海仔的手表挂开了一半的扣，但还虚虚地挂在手腕上。他有点慌乱地翻过了表盘，回答：“5点了，快天光了。”</p><p>“喔。”Dark又吸了几口烟。他们进屋的时候没拉窗帘，已经能看到天边泛起了白。“去冲个凉，返你屋企睡吧。”他轻描淡写地说，“多谢你顾着我饮醉酒了，快，我自己得的了，你返去吧。”</p><p>单海生脑海里乱糟糟的，只知道点头答应。他胡乱套回去自己的T恤和牛仔裤，还没意识到就已经站在了早晨的街上。</p><p>那之后Dark规矩地穿了两天衣服，等到重新敞开领口的时候就不再介怀。他就像什么都没发生过一样，带着海仔去走私、去讲数，好像全然忘记了那个醉酒的夜晚。</p><p>倒是海仔自己，好多个晚上抱着亚芹柔软的身体不能入睡。他想起Dark总是拖沓的语调，叫床的时候也一样好听，也许今晚在他看不到的地方，有别的什么男人女人正在享受那样的声音。他把鼻子埋进女朋友的头发里面，嗅着花香气的香波喂，告诫自己不要再想。</p><p>他最终还是做了一个好警察。</p><p>即使是到了最后关头，Dark依然只是偏过头去，自嘲地说：“好彩你是先做差人才跟我，要不我都以为自己好失败，小弟还要给差人打工揾食。”</p><p>他很想问问Dark自己究竟算是什么。到头来他都不知道自己做事的动机是扭曲的独占欲，还是荒唐的正义感。</p><p>“你有冇帮助大佬Dark获取差馆内的资料？”</p><p>“你是否隐瞒了Dark的任何犯罪事实？”</p><p>警司们捉住这一点，还在咄咄逼人地展开逼问。而单海生又一次深深地低下了头去——这回他没什么好讲的了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>